Miraculous Bartender AU
by Freddie123456
Summary: A AU where Mari is a Bartender and adrein walks into her bar I'm terrible at summarys just open it and read it A lot of angst
1. Chapter 1

_Ok let's do this._

I was told this is where the job is.

Her name was Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

I slowly pushed the bar door open and looked around and the most somber bar I've ever seen there were 7 people in the bar and no one was hollaring or shouting.

 _Focus Adrien._

"Hello." a voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he composed himself.

"I haven't seen you around here before."My head snapped towards the voice. My jaw dropped ,saw the most breathtaking woman I've ever seen.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of her face. I coughed awkwardly, realizing I was staring.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, but you still haven't answered me."

"Oh. I just got into town" She gave him a skeptical look

I look above and see a massive gun in a display case

"That is the last thing my father gave me before he died"

 **Author Notes**

 **this is my first fanfic so this will be terrible but I'll try to at least update lots insomnia helps write things  
**

 **AU notes:  
**

 **Alya is lady wifi a hacker who helps Mari be a badass later in story  
**

 **Nino doesn't know adrein (probably won't cause I'm terrible at imagining there interaction in this AU but he is the bubbler a hacker who makes security cams and comma glitch out to blast music he is in a team or relationship with Alya  
**

 **Thats all for now Freddie Out  
**

 **Beta read by Articbliss90**


	2. Chapter 2

(There is a lot of angst and suicide here)

The Words rolled off my mouth without thinking.

"That is the last thing my father gave me before he died"

 _Merde Marinette you couldn't just keep your mouth shut_

"What!?" The mans face looked so surprised

 _Bon sang_

"Nothin I said I won 17 gold medals with that 50. Cal. See, Yuuuuuuup nothing else."

He returned her skepticism

It was true but still I will never use that rifle again not after last time.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

"Stop struggling"

I Growled and spit blood in his eyes

"Va te faire fourte"

He slapped her across the face

"Merry Christmas from the Bourgeois family" Said Officer Raincomprix as he pulled the trigger on her own rifle.

 **CRACK**

"No"She whimpered out before seeing red as the bullet plowed through Tom Dupain-Cheng's muscular body.

 ***No-ones POV (Marinette doesn't remember this just her vision going red she saw it later on security cams)***

Marinette broke the zip ties.

"TE FAIRE ENCULER"

She rolled over the table

"My father did nothing and you took him from me now your going to..."

Took the man's gun.

"DIE!"

 **Crack Crack Crack**

 **Three of four men in the room had there lives flash like a gunshot and dissipate one by one.  
**

She stormed over to Officer Raincomprix and shot him in the shoulder before he could react ripped her gun out of his hand.

"Please I have a daughter"He said through pained whimpers

"I used to have a father"

 **CRACK**

 ***Marinettes POV***

Her vision cleared as tears streaked down her face. She sank to the ground and the bullet clinked to the ground.

Sabrina burst through the door screaming.

"How could you Marinette, you killed my father! What did he ever do to you."

"He killed mine"Marinette croaked out, she pointed to her fathers body still dripping blood off the chair he was tied to.

Sabrina's strangled gasp was heard from a few meters away.

"Why." She said still crying and shaking was all she could get out.

"Chloe"Marinette muttered bitterly

She heard Alya's voice through one of the officers comms.

Marinette picked up the comm and listened

"I got everything on tape an-"

"Delete it"

"No Mari please you'll go to jail and be judged unfairly."

"I said delete it. I would rather go to jail than Sabrina having to live the rest of her life hearing that her father was criminal."

Sabrina took the comm away from Marinette

"Air it everywhere they need to know the truth"

She dropped the comm

"It's ok Mari,it's ok."

Sabrina bent down and picked up one of the fallen officers guns and said "It's ok" she shot herself in the head. Marinette screamed

"No" She stated crying again and broke down on the floor surrounded by dead body's.She sat there for so long.

Alya's voice rang out through the air "You gotta go Mari .Through the back door." The front door locked shut and the back door swang open.

Marinette stumbled out and saw a blinding light.

 ** _Flashback End_**

 _Never again she kept it as a reminder nothing ever goes right in this world_

"Yeah I won a lot with that rifle but lost more with it"

 **Author Notes**

 **Wow that was**

 **Intresting at the very least it gets weirder from here but adreins story is a bit better**

 **Btw no miraculous and Chloe as you can see is a _chienne_ and she just gets worse naethanal is coming and you guys just wait *evil laugh***

 **Thats all for now Freddie Out**

 **Beta read by yours truly**


	3. Chapter 3

"I won a lot with that rifle but lost more."

 _What the fuck adrein you pushed too far, fucking again_

I silently mouthed "O"

Well she's not the only one who's lost people

 ** _*Flashback*_**

"Mr. Agreste please conside-"

"NO!"He screamed"I will not have my son go to public school EVER!"

"Plea-" She pleaded

"No I will never ever let my son near that wretched place."He said in a harsh whisper.

"Just con-"

 **CRACK**

Nathalie's body slipped to the ground in mute shock as the bullet pieced through Her sternum.

"Never."He let out in croaked whisper.As Nathalie's dead body bled out.

Through pained whispers she said "This is why Emma is leaving you."

"WHAT! No no no no no no, NO!" He slammed his hand onto his desk and stumbled drunkenly into Emma's room.

I rushed forward from my hiding place and sobbed to Nathalie

"Why couldn't you just quit."

"Because your like the son I never had. Tell Ian I love him."

 _Who's Ian_

I sobbed into my hands for a few minutes before a crack rang out through the house.

"NO!"

I ran into my moms room where I saw the same look of shock that I saw on Nathalie's face. She saw me and let out a small gasp as her body fell limp to the ground, she let out one last word barely heard by him

"Run."

His legs were moving before he knew what was happening. He ran into his room and grabbed his lucky cat ring that, Both of his moms bought together. He let out one last sob and heard

"Why." His father croaked out"Why must I lose everything on one night

 _you killed my moms you psychotic bastard_

His father had one tear flowing down his face and pulled the trigger.A massive shadow moved in front of him.It grunted and fell to the ground, it was the gorilla bleeding from his chest.

"You know what to do.My name is a Ian. I will see Nathalie again."He whispered out in a Slovakian accent.He pushed his gun into his hand. He heard the shooting lessons echo in his ear

 _Arms straight. Right eye closed. Back straight. Breathe. Squeeze._

I followed the instructions one by one, Arms, Eye, Back, Breathe,

I looked down the barrel and pulled the trigger. The bullet slid through his throat. It didn't do anything.

 _Did I miss._

Just then the artery burst spewing blood, he was screaming in agony and he fell still.

 _That man is dead, he is not my father, my father was already dead before I came along. That man killed my family, Ian, and my mothers Nathalie and Emma._

My tears dried on my face and I brought all the body's and kissed 3 of there foreheads goodbye.

 ** _*Flashback End*_**

"Can I get a beer." He whispered out

 **Author notes**

 **wow more angst**

 **Next here's Chloe and naethael**

Beta read by Articbliss90


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I get a beer."

"Sure."

"Actually do you have Vodka."

I nodded and grabbed our last bottle of vodka

"This is our last bottle."

"I'll take the entire thing."

I gave him the bottle and a glass.He kept glancing toward my hand.

"Are you married."He pointed to The Ring

"No."

 _Should I tell him, he will be drunk by the end of the night. Why Not._

"My ex, I was engaged to Nathaenal"The last word was dripping with bitterness the cheerful smile drained out of my face

"Wait Nathanel Kutzburg?"

"Oh god do you know him." She groaned

"No he has over 30 confirmed kills"

She arched her eyebrow

"I mean No, I don't know him."

"I have had too long of a day to care. Anyway long story short a month before the wedding he left me for, Chloe." The last word was dripping with somehow double the bitterness.

"Chloe's not like that she is my childhood friend. She would never be mean to people as nice as you." He said noticing the hatred in her voice.

Fire glinted painfully at the edge of my eye

"Oh really than explain this, in high school she crushed my dream of being a fashion designer in one action"

 ** _*Flashback*_**

"But it's the same as Chloe's" Alya said

"What" I yelled out shocked

I looked over to Chloe's stand and saw my hat design sitting on her stand.

"Ugh that thieving little brat"

"Do you want me to take care of it"

"I think I can handle this"

"Hmm turn the tablet back to miss Bourgeois hat.Hmm is this a joke" Mr. Agreste pondered aloud

"No fair Marinette copied my design. Its scandalous, how could you do that."Chloe said

"Very well I've seen enough, Chloe your hat is the winner." Mr. Agreste exclaimed

My dream crumbled up in front of my eyes. I ran out sobbing uncontrollably.Alya's screaming echoed behind me. I heard the sharp crack of Alya's hand whipping across Chloe's. Mr. Damocles yelled

"You're expelled Alya."

"Fine but at least I got to get revenge." She yelled "For your little snobby ass couldn't even let her have one day of happiness." She poked Chloe in the chest for every word.

Alya ran off too find Marinette but couldn't find her she ran off and all alya found was a burning sketch book outside the school entrance.

 ** _*Flashback End*_**

Marinette told the man her memory

"Does that change what you think about your so called friend. And that's one of the lesser things that she has done."

The man stood there in shock before saying back

"Yes that was terrible but how could anything be worse than that."

"How about the last thing my father ever hear was 'Merry Christmas from the Bourgeois family' before Chloe's personal cops shot him in the head."

"His face drained of all color and he dropped his glass of vodka to the ground the shatter. Everyone heard it but no one dared look.

"I'm sorry"He croaked out

She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked.

 _ ***Adrien's POV***_

 _Chloe would do that to a nice woman like ..._

He searched for a name but came up blank.

 _Shit adrein you've been talking to her for the past hour and you don't know her name._

"Change of that subject, who is everyone here.

He gestured to all around him.

"Well that is Plagg." She pointed to the man 4 chairs away looking longingly at his empty glass."Plagg." She called, Plagg snapped his toward her

"Am I aloud to speak now"He said jokingly

"Yes Plagg I already know what you're going to ask."

She poured him another glass of whiskey

"Do I have to pay."

"No you still don't have to pay."

"Why doesn't he pay." Adrein said to the woman

"He is a big help with a lot of things and he only comes around hoping to see Tikki. The funny thing is Tikki only works here to see Plagg."

"Tikki?"

"Yes Tikki is our most invaluable member, our little guardian angel. After hours I leave and she comes and restocks everything, clean, add improvements and most needed she fixes up the broken glass after an Akuma attack."

"Akuma?"

"Yes Akuma, don't you know anything kitty."He blushed at his newfound nickname "Akuma's are the gang that runs around collecting money from everywhere but here we don't except them here. Actually what time is it."

"5:57."

"Merde, Plagg work time" Plagg groaned and got up and pulled a shotgun out of his coat. Adrein instantly took a step back."Relax kitty he helps fend off the Akuma." As she pulled out her pistol, Adrein once again found himself blushing at the nickname.

The front glass shattered as four men jumped in through the broken window. Marinette jumped into action. She slid over the bar and dodged a man who swung at her with the butt of the rifle he was holding. Marinette shot him in the head.

Marinette kicked the next guy in the face. Plagg Shot him with the shotgun he was holding. He walked over to one of the last two, the Akuma hit the shotgun out of his hand hoping to deter him. Instead the Akuma found himself being strangled to death by Plagg's gloved hands.

Marinette jumped off the bar and did a aerial flip dodge if the 30 rounds of lead the Akuma unloaded in to the bar behind her. She came up in a kneeling position and squeezed.

The last Akuma hit the ground with a grunt. Adrein gawked at the woman she was looking so beautiful her long wavy black hair blew with the draft that the shattered window brought in.

"That was amazing, how did you do that.

"Luck" she said passing it off as nothing.

"That was not luck ..." He searched for a name again

"Marinette." She said realizing that she forgot to introduce herself

"Adrein." He said without thinking. He paled.

 _Marinette as in Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Shit._

 _He fell In love with the girl he was doing the job on._

"Are you okay." She asked. He jolted off his stool.

 _Fuck the job._

"I'm not okay. I just fell for you."

 **Author notes**

 **Nice and semi happy chapter.**

 **:-) it's getting happier btw**

 **I know I promised Chloe and Nathanael but I planned to do this and the next chapter together in one but I realized this was getting a bit long.**

 **I wrote this until 1 am plz forgive errors and stuff**

 **i might write next chapter now and release it tomorrow**

 **Freddie Out**

 **No beta read**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not ok, I just fell for you."

 _How much has he had to drink_

Marinette looked to the vodka bottle which had little to none took from it.

"Oh mon minou how drunk are you."

"None at all m'lady. But looking at you I sure as hell feel intoxicated." It was Marinette's turn to blush at her new nickname.

 _Merde how do react to that.Baise-le_

She picked Adrein up off the ground and said

"Why you so smitten kitten."She pecked him on the nose. He blushed so hard he fell back off his chair." What you can _Fish_ it but you can't take it."He choked on air.

Marinette chuckled.

"I didn't tell puns because _mew_ can't handle mine."

Marinette laughed at the pun but told herself.

 _Marinette get a grip just remember why you keep the ring. **No matter how sincere they sound they will lie and break your heart, the one you love most will always leave you in the end.**_

"Marinette, hello." Adrein waved his hand in front of her face. Marinette's eyes fluttered and the blush left her face.

 _Never again_

 _ ***Adrein's POV***_

Marinette and I were flirting like there was no tomorrow and than she stopped and a downtrodden look appeared on her face as she twisted her _Ex's_ Ring. Adrein thought the last to words with hate.

"Marinette, hello" her eyes fluttered and the blush left her face.

"What did I do Mari." Adrein forced out

"Nothing."

"You stated to look disappointed in me and than started twisting _His Ring_." (Still more hate in those words.)He looked down.

"It has nothing to do with anything you did Chaton."

"Than what is it."

" My ex left me heartbroken when he lied and left me. I will never ever let that happen again."

"You don't have to make sure of that I do." He let out in a whisper just loud enough for her to hear "J't'aime M'lady." He leaned in.

"J't'aime aussi Chaton." She leaned in. Their faces were close enough that he could feel her breath it smelled like croissants fresh out of the oven.

They closed the difference between their lips and a centimeter before they collided together a yank pulled him out of his chair and in to a different pair of lips.

His eyes shot open and found Chloe making out with him. Adrein pushed her away.

"MY QUEEN!"

 **Crack**

 _No_

He turned around to see if Marinette was alright and she looked fine until another crack rang out. Marinette fell to the ground a sob stifled in her throat Adrein turned to look at the shooter to see him pointing past him.

"Don't." The red headed shooter said pointing the gun at Plagg a few meters away reaching for his gun." Choose blonde Chloe or Maritrash." He sniggered.

Adrein looked around to see a unconscious Chloe laying there and a bleeding Marinette on either end of him.

Marinette sat there twisting _His Ring._ He could almost hear her thoughts.

 _Never again_

 **Author Notes**

 **There is fluff here and more to come. I swear soon I will make a pure only fluff chapter**

 **Enough Chloe and Nathanael for ya**

 **Btw I do speak French and make puns and do terrible pickup lines on a daily basis so this chapter wasn't hard just long to think of transition to kiss**

 **I finished writing this at 1:48 AM**

 **Wating for a beta read though**

 **i fucking forgot to upload this yesterday**

 **Freddie out**

Beta read by Articbliss9


	6. Chapter 6

I felt his breath against my face. He was ripped away from me I opened my eyes to Adrein pushing Chloe off his lips.

"MY QUEEN."

 _No I would know that voice anywhere._

She whipped her head around to see Nathanael Kutzburg holding a gun, the gun fired in front of her very eyes. He turned and saw her he did his signature smirk as he fired his gun into his stomach.

"Choose blonde, Chloe or Maritrash."

 _Did you hear how Adrein defended Chloe I knew I shouldn't have trusted herself to try love again._

She twisted her ring.

 _Never Again._

Adrein jumped to Marinette's aide.

"Why." Marinette squeaked out

"I already answered that question M'lady. J't'aime."

"Hey kid, here." Plagg tossed Adrein a first aide kit. Adrein flew into work cleaning and dressing the wound with lightning speed.Marinette didn't grimace once as the needle punctured her skin again and again.

When he was done with the gunshot wound he leaned in for a kiss again.

"ADRIKINS." Chloe screeched

"Aaaugh." He groaned

"Mon minou help her." Marinette stated with a look he couldn't refuse

"Fine." He whined.and dressed her wounds significantly slower as Chloe slapped him everytime He got close to her wound.

 _Could this day get any worse._

 _ ***Marinette's POV***_

She yelled to everyone.

"Sorry due to injuries the bar is closing please everyone leave." Multiple groans were heard through out the bar. " 'cept you Plagg I heard Tikki will be coming by later." Plagg's face lit up instantly hearing Tikki's name.

She pulled out her phone to text Tikki.

M: were closing down bar now.

T:Why?

M:I was shot by Nathanael.

T:Oh my god how.

M:Well it all started with Adrein and I almost kissing and than Chloe pulled Adrein away and kissed him.Nathanael walked in and saw Chloe kissing him and shot Chloe and than me.

A:WTF girl first who's Adrein second Chloe came in your bar even after the law that prevents her from going there and last Nathanael shot you he must be so petty to do that crap.

M:Alya first stop hacking my chat. Second Adrein is a man I met earlier today and he's already said he loves me and tried to kiss me twice!(He is so hansome." And yes and yes.

M:btw Tikki Plagg will is staying to help you

Tikki has sprinted 2 miles in 30 seconds to get there*

I smirked and put away my phone.

"Ok bye everyone. See ya later Chaton." She added a sly wink as she walked out the the bar. Adrein was left dumbfounded in the chaos that Chloe wreaked of everyone's ears

"SCREACH."

I couldn't help but chuckle as everyone except for Adrein, Chloe, Tikki and Plagg.

The walk home was so boring she wished she had someone to talk with but alas there was no one. Marinette got home and instantly stripped down and got in a cold shower. The cold water over the would throbbed but numbed it at the same time.

I heard a clang outside the apartment. She got out and put a towel on. She grabbed the shotgun off the bathroom counter and gently stalked out. What she saw next surprised her most all day. Adrein standing there in a jet black jacket and pants. She was so surprised her shotgun fell out of her hands.

"How?"

"I had to make sure you were all right so I came." Adrein said clearly blushing.

Marinette rushed forward and jumped into a kiss. I collided our lips together and the faint taste of mint exploded through my mouth. She pulled away.

"You never finished that vodka wanna share."

"I thought you'd never ask." He brought out the bottle

 ** _*Adriens POV_**

"I thought you'd never ask." I brought out the vodka.

The next thing I knew my eyes fluttered open within an apartment that was sure as hell not his.

 _Where am I_

He looked to his left to see a gently sleeping Marinette lying on his bare chest.

 **Author Notes**

 **Fluff! And Sin? Idk if that counts as sin but yayy**

 **Why does Marinette have a shottie in her bathroom who knows.**

Plz review

 **Thats all for know Freddie out**

Beta read by Articbliss90


	7. I'm taking a bit of a break

It shouldn't be more than a week


	8. Chapter 7

**Marinette's POV**

The soft lips of Adrein pressed against her mouth. They stayed lip locked there for as long as they could until they broke apart gaspingfor air. Spun around to lock the door. The last of the bottle went down her throat. She blacked out

She woke up with a soft warm pillow under her she looked at it closely and it was a person. She pushed herself up off him and she winced in pain.

" _Enculer_ I'm still hungover."

"Oh your awake." Marinette heard the man speak out. She looked up and saw Adrein sitting there with the sunlight bouncing off his golden hair.

"Oh hi, what happened last night"

"Actually I was hoping you could answer that I blacked out after the first kiss"

"I stayed awake at least till the bottle was gone, you lightweight."

"Sorry my lady, you do work in a bar though."

"Are you accusing me of drinking on the job _Mon minou_ " She feigned a hurt look. His face turned scarlet.

 _I know just how to get him._

She smirked and got off the bed. She got dressed really quick and checked the time.

 _10:42 Merde I'm gonna be late for work_

"Gottagosorrytalktoyoulater."she said at lightning speed and sprinted out the door

 ***Adreins POV***

I looked down and saw her get up slightly before winching and looking at me. As those eyes looked at me she looked just as beautiful as the time we first saw each other.

 ***Flashback***

He walked in the bar and saw a woman standing ther in high heels and a ladybug scarf the way her hair blew threw the wind coming through the open door was breathtaking.

 ***Flashback End***

" _Enculer_ Im still hungover"

"Oh your awake."

"Oh hi, what happened last night." He thought back to it and came up blank.

"Actually I was hoping you could answer that I blacked out after the first kiss"

"I stayed awake at least till the bottle was gone, you lightweight."

"Sorry my lady, you do work in a bar though."

 _I bet that will get her_

"Are you accusing me of drinking on the job _Mon minou_ " She feigned a hurt look. His face turned scarlet.

 _Shit she got me again._

In that little amount of thought she was out of bed and rushing out the door.

"-oulaterbye."

 _I'm pretty sure she said she'll see me later._

 _What happened last night._

I went over and checked my pants and found a hotel ticket in it.

 _But we woke up in Marinette's bed_

His face grew slightly pink thinking it.

"I'll go check out the hotel."

 _ **Author Notes**_

 _ **I know you may be thinking wtf Freddie but I have a lot of exuses but here is a short chapter I am working on a way to kill somebody at the hotel mwa ha ha ha ha.**_

I did this at 5:42 AM

 _ **Anyways Adrein,s veiw still next chapter it will be out on Tuesday at most**_

 _ **That's all for now Freddie Out**_

 _ **Ps.sorry for the long wait I have training and irl stuff**_


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry**

I strolled confidently up the street and turned the corner and saw 2 police cars out front I ran up.

"What happened officers."

"2 women were brutally murdered last night there names were Elise Reynolds and the widow Sabine Cheng."

Adrein crumbled as the events of last night came rushing back to him.

 ***Flashback***

Adrein giggled and stumbled down the street hand in hand. They had just come from the famous internet restaurant Le Sync. Owned by Alya Cesaire

 **Oh btw Le Cinq is a real place but I made it Le Sync because Alya's mom is a chef and she's a hacker. It's basically a fancy Internet cafe**

"Did you know Alya is actually one of my best friends." She hiccuped through the sentence.

"Wow she's a hell of a chef and a even better wine buyer." He giggled out

As they stumbled down the street they saw a hotel and Adrein came up with a thought.

"Hey we should get a hotel room." He wiggles his eyebrows seductively.

"Sure Chaton." He messed up his hair and pulled him across the street by his hand.

He made it to the door and heard s gunshot Crack out through the night. Marinette and Adrein exchanged a look and rushed inside to see a blond haired woman cowering in a corner.

Seven Akumas stood above her, two of them had no hoods one had tomato red hair and the other was blonde.

"You've seen to much." The icy voice of Nathanael filled the eerie silence.

"Yeah, also your purse so doesn't match your shoes." Chloe chimed in.

Marinette slid her butterfly knife out of her sleeve.

 _What the fuck where did that knife come from._

She spun it around expertly and sauntered up to 1 of the hooded Akuma and cut his throat faster and more discreet than I've ever seen.

She walked up to the second one and was about to slit his throat when a gunshot slipped her out of her killer trance. She looked to see the woman bleeding out on the floor.

"No."

 **You know where this is going**

She spun around her blade taking one life.

She kicked another in the crotch and took another life with simple thrust.

Two Akuma double teamed her and wrapped their arms around her and put a gun to her head.

Adrein still drunk and a little in shock took one of the fallen Akuma's gun and snuffed the life out of the two men.

"No!"Nathanael screeched taking Chloe up in his arms and sprinted outside.

Instead of following him He rushed to the woman's side she was gone. He shook his head sadly.

"We need to find them." She said swiftly taking her card and putting it in Adrein's pocket. "Two bottles of vodka please." She said to the hotel bartender. The man gave her the bottles.

"Let's head to my place mon minou."

Flashback End*

"The two survivors of the Akuma's were Chloe Bourgeois the wife of Nathanael Kutzburg. Nathanael Kutzburg AKA Hawkmoth's son"

Author notes

Nothing much

the reason I killed Sabine (Marinette's mom)(did you realize she took away dupain because tom died) Is because Marinette needs to be more of a badass so she needs motivation.

Sorry for the font I wrote half of this in notes.

Oh I forgot to say this last time but shoutout to the guest who told me to update soon and got me off my ass.

That's all for now Freddie Out


End file.
